Mubi Akiyama
"I see that such young do not understand. I want to protect the world from those like you. Those who aim to destroy our world. I only want the best for the world." Mubi Akiyama 'is the current Tsuchikage, who is one of the most anti-Jinchuriki advocates out of all of the Kages put together. Even while he utilizes his only Jinchuriki as a spy, he does not see the need in them, and therefore wishes to eradicate them. He wishes to only protect the world in this way, seeing no other way to do so. Early Life Mubi was born in Iwagakure, where he grew up as a fairly normal shinobi of the Earth. However, he was not a normal person in the village, being naturally a fire user and water user. Mubi was placed in special academy where the oddities went, those who could not use earth style. It was abundantly clear within a few weeks that he was a very strong shinobi with great natural talent. Mubi was moved when he was about 10 years old into an advanced academy to provide extra training to those who show great promise. That was where he met his future wife, Hotaru Ito, who he hated when he first met her. The two were the worst of rivals, always trying to be better than the other, gloating when they accomplished that goal. However, Hotaru, Aki Yamaguchi, and Mubi were placed on the same team. Aki was a fairly quiet person who let Hotaru and Mubi compete without intervening, even though the two nearly killed each other at one point. Aki was the master of strategy while Hotaru and Mubi were the physical strength of the team. Since at this point there was a shortage of jounin, the team did not have a jounin, but could ask any of those above them for advice when needed. Mubi hated being paired with Hotaru, until the three were about 15 years old, when the two became aware that they were actually in love, catalyzed by Aki saying something about how they were like an old married couple. The two became very serious within the next year, forgetting that they were on a ninja team at times. Aki had already become a jounin, however, Mubi and Hotaru were still genins by the time they were 17. That is until Aki's death slapped sense into the two lovebirds. The three were on a mission, only a D rated mission, when they were ambushed by enemy, and Aki went on a rampage, after Mubi and Hotaru were nearly killed, releasing the beast Son Goku from him. Mubi and Hotaru ran away, leaving those who ambushed them to die at the hand of the Bijuu, and told those in the village of the event, just as Son Goku arrived at the village and began destroying it. The Stone Village people managed to take the beast and seal it inside a little 4 year old girl, sucessfully ending Aki's life. Mubi and Hotaru calmed their relationship down, feeling guilty for Aki's death, soon rising in the ranks to jounin within the next two years. Later Life Mubi gained his own team of genin, consisting of Akahoshi Takenaka and Eiri Takenaka (twins) and their friend, Hoshimi Nakano. These three got along quite well, but Akahoshi couldn't seem to rank up to chunnin, despite being a great ninja. Mubi was in a team with these three for many years, until Akahoshi finally got over his test anxiety, becoming a chunnin when Mubi was 28. But that was not the last time that Mubi was on a team with these three. In fact, he was placed on a team with them soon after they all became jounin, as a team who executed high level missions. Mubi and Hotaru were married when the two were around 31 years old, soon blessed with their own son, and Hotaru retired as a ninja, leaving Mubi to continue the career. He went on several missions to gather information from the Hidden Leaf and their allies. However, after having a daughter, when he was 33 years old, he was captured by the Hidden Leaf and held for several years, and thought to be dead. He was tortured, and subjected to all kinds of tests. He gave up, involuntarily and after a couple of years, a lot of information on Iwagakure. However, at age 40, he escaped from the Hidden Leaf, taking a jounin hostage on his way out, making his way to Iwagakure, home, finally after 7 years of captivity. When he first arrived back home, he was treated as a hero, and the jounin gave up much information about the Hidden Leaf in return for what they had lost to the Leaf Village. He met back up with his wife, who had remained loyal and had retained the idea that he was still alive. His 9 year old son, Hodaka Akiyama, had entered the advanced ninja training school by this time. Mubi waas greeted by his children with love and the two kids had wanted to see their dad all their lives. It was not long after Mubi came home that the couple had another son, Tetsu Akiyama. His old team of three greeted him with great longing as well, all three having married, Hoshimi to Akahoshi, and Eiri to one of the village's men. They had already started their own families, and had some children of their own, who grew up with Tetsu, mostly, though one with his other two children. At age 47, Mubi began making a much larger impact on the village than he had before. He allowed himself to be captured again by the Hidden Leaf, and gathered almost all of the classified secrets during his escape, coming face to face in combat with the Hokage. Mubi barely managed to escape, leaving the Hokage severely injured, and Mubi nearly died of his injuries as well, if it weren't for Hodaka taking him from the forest back home. Mubi revealed what he knew, and so began the preparations for war. When the Tsuchikage stepped down, Mubi was the one picked to replaced the old Tsuchikage. It wasn't just for allowing him to be captured to get such powerful information, nor keeping alive and injuring the Hokage severely, but it was because he was most definitely the best warrior in the village, even if he could not, for the life of him, use Earth Style, and just Fire and Water. Then again, his power also came from the fact he could use Boil Release which helped in battles, and increased his strength. However, 10 years ago, during the Battle of the Hidden Rain, the second last battle of the war, all three of his pupils were killed by the Demon Fox, as well as Hodaka, and Tetsu, and two of his grand children, and a couple of his pupils' children, who had young children who were left without parents now. Mubi was fed up, and hatched a plan to kill the Jinchuriki, and destroy the Bijuu with it's host. He began crafting Anti-Jinchuriki weapons that would rip the Bijuu from the host's body, kill the Bijuu by pulling the chakra apart and spreading it across the world, letting the chakra feed the earth, and killing the host, a 'unfortunate, yet unavoidable' consequence according to Mubi, having lost his friend Aki to the Bijuu taking over. His first test subject: Rieko Yamato, the easily accesible Uzukage who had recently returned to the normal world, unlike several Jinchuriki who no one could locate. Kekkei Genkai ' Boil Release is a kekkei genkai that allows Mubi to breathe out corrosive mist that will eat away at everything. His body is able to resist this, but nothing else that he choose can. However, he can also control the power of the mist. For example, he could want to hurt an enemy, but not collapse a room, Mubi could control the amount of strength and from practive, knows exactly the amount of strength to put in, in order to achieve whatever goal he wishes. Physical Appearance When Mubi was younger, he had light brown hair and was fairly small, due to his lack of physical strength, depending on ninjutsu for half of his life so far. He carried a kunai with him, and wore a red cape with a short sleeve green top. Mubi, in the beginning was a very appearance obsessed person, while he did care about training and becoming stronger at the same time. While he was an irresponsible kid, he was built for speed, and could move faster than many others, and his build accomadated for this. He was tall, however, and had a hard time hiding, being extremely clumsy, something he hasn't completely gotten rid of over the years. His hair was always styled in a messy style, but since it was cut short, it didn't really show. As Mubi grew older, his hair whitened until it was completely white. However, after his second captivity, the Leaf shaved his head, and created a large scar on his head, an X. He began growing a beard, and his hair he kept bald, to show off his scar as a trophy almost, and to remind the Hokage when they would meet of the injustices he had faced under his imprisonment. His beard has grown extremely long, almost to the ground, and his eyebrows seemed to have grown out a lot as well. Mubi has not cut it because he does not mind it, and it would be work to cut it. His beard is also a sign of old age, and his fitness in his old age. Personality Abilities Relationships Behind the Scenes